Sinbad: Legend of the Threesome
by VeryUnknown
Summary: A year after the events of the film, the couple revealed their full intimacy with the Prince of Syracuse (who has been quite down himself). When the ship returns to Syracuse the day of a party, it leads to a three-way sexual escapade.
1. Chapter 1

The pair have been on the boat together for roughly a year, and things could not be any better... for the most part. They traveled through many of the Mediterranean coasts and islands, but there was something that was stopping them from travelling further. It was in the middle of the night, and there was silence between the two, "I thought you wanted to go to Fiji, but we haven't left the Medditeranean sea, and it's been a year. Is there any reason for that?"

The rogue had a frozen and an unreadable face, as he had to think about it, "I... I don't know. Since seeing you, and reuniting with... Proteus, I've... kind of grown... nostalgic a bit. It's weird. Been out on these seas for years, and never felt this way about Syracuse; a longing for it."

"You've never told me much about how you and Proteus were like when you were children. What did you two do together? Proteus would never really tell me either when we were together."

A slight blush emitted from his cheeks, "The typical boy banter. Rummaging through the castle, play cheap and ridiculous games, stealing father's swords, drink until we're jelly, wrestle... Man did we wrestle a lot."

Marina sensed that there was some sort of longing and huskiness in his voice, and it reminded her of whenever her former fiance would talk about him, "Were you two... nevermind. I know how you two met, but... how young were you?"

"I think I was like 5 or 6. Maybe a bit earlier or a bit later, but I barely remember my life before meeting him. My father became close to his father years beforehand, and he was always working, whereas my mother stayed home. They grew close to the point where they asked us to move into the castle with them. Apparently the king appointed him to be his right hand assistant, despite my father being poor. They were as close as Proteus and I were. Both of our mothers passed away, and our fathers refused to let us leave the castle. We never understood why, but we eventually realized that they were both killed on some sort of shipwreck. Two little boys, who are stuck in a large castle, each with an imagination that was larger than the universe. We ended up in a lot of pickles, but I always covered for him, since he's the future king. When my father passed away when I was 10, I was looking for any reason to leave, since... things did not go well. Proteus was the only reason why I stayed there as long as I did, and... When you have such an intimate relationship with someone for as long as you can remember, and when you are reminded of them by another person, those thoughts and..."

"So you two were sexually intimate with one another?"

"Enough about me," blatantly changing the conversation, not wanting to divulge some of his first sexual encounters, and especially with a man. "How were you like with him?"

The former ambassador grew a solemn look on her face, "He's such a good man; which you already know. My parents moved me from Thrace to Syracuse due to the arrangement, and to be closer to my would-be-family. This was around the time you left, and Proteus was really, really depressed. If I were to be honest, I was horrified about the arrangement, but once I got to know him, I grew to really, really like him. Such a sincere, intelligent, insightful, sensitive, noble, courageous, handsome and selfless man. We quickly bonded about our doubts, and politics. He really guided me through becoming an ambassador, and losing my parents. He would tell me that I reminded him of you, but never explained why. Proteus was one of my only friends in Syracuse, and taught me how to be a fighter, thus me saving your life over, and over, and over again."

Sinbad could not help but feel himself, "Well, being compared to the human adonis is one of the greatest compliments. He always had good taste." He was soon interrupted with his girlfriend hitting him softly, "Alright, alright. Did you two ever... do anything sexual?"

"Would you be jealous?"

"I would be intrigued. Sinbad never gets jealous."

"Fine, we were very intimate, and we... wrestled as well. He's better than you are with my needs." She could not help but chuckle with how nervous and tense he got, though noticed that there was a protrusion, "For a regal man, he can really be primal. I am sure you taught that to him, right?" Sinbad's reaction said it all, "He knew how to please. When we were alone, he would pin me to the corner, and cover my mouth while he kisses, sucks, traces, and nip on my neck. We would play this game on how long we can go being silent while the ministrations went on."

* * *

 _Proteus and Marina were in the garden, after having a bit too much to drink at a ball. The pair were stumbling, and they tightly held one another for support in trying not to fall, "They're SOOO BOOORING. How on EARTH did you get through all of these tedious balls and meetings your entire life? There's barely anyone our age to speak about political manners with, or dance with, and all you're surrounded by all of these critical, sanctimonious, unambitious, conservative old men. How do you do it? WHY did my parents not prepare me for this?"_

 _All he could do is laugh at the passionate anger from his fiancee, and tried to chase after her, as she was quickly storming deeper into the garden, "Come on, it's not that bad. Can I say that you're sexy when you're angry and when you are passionate about something? Let's go back."_

 _He reached out to grab her arm, but she trapped his arm, and tripped him, pinning him on the floor, "We're not going back there. I'm sick of those old men ogling at me, and insulting you. And plus, if we're to be married, we must spend more alone time together."_

 _"Wow, that was hot..." he soothed from his mouth, letting his hands roam down her back, and before groping her ass. "I see that the sword-fighting and self-defense class we've been partaking in has helped you. But..." The prince easily grabbed her legs, and flipped them to where he is pinning on her, "You can never out-duel me."_

 _"I bet I can," Marina muttered, as the two continued to roll on the floor, fighting for dominance that only fueled their sexual desire to a higher level. She soon set his hair free from the ponytail, and played with it, "You are very sexy when you let your hair out. You look like Adonis." Before he could respond, she pulled him into a passionate kiss, and he couldn't help but lean in as much as he could, grabbing anything he could._

 _The two started to briefly dry hump one another, getting lost in their lustful desire for one another. He slipped a hand under her dress while they were making out, and was shocked to feel her tight vaginal walls, and her pubic hair, "Mmmmmph, no underwear..."_

 _Marina lifted her dress, and gave him a gleamed look, "It was for a reason." Proteus knew what the look signified, so he readjusted himself, so he could go down on her labia with strong desire. His tongue lapped up her outer walls and her clitoris, while two of his fingers went inside her. The fast paced actions quickly overwhelmed her, but riding out the heavy waves of pleasure was sure worth it._

* * *

His cock was becoming more and more hard, as he connected to his own memories with the young adolescent at the time. Imaging the two main people in his life in an intimate position was more than fascinating. Fingers and legs were starting to slowly tremble, as goosebumps were starting to form, "You two are freaky. I knew that from my own experience, but... man. In the GARDEN?"

"It kind of just happened. Shocked no one saw, though something tells me that neither one of us would have cared."

The protrusion was nothing him to the point that he had to fondle himself from the stimulating vision, "Man that would've been hot to see. Even I've never done that. Seems like I taught him well."

Marina could not help but softly kick him, "You can't take credit for everything. If it wasn't the fact that he was a prince, and restrained to the castle at all times, I might have chosen him over you."

"Ahhh come on, that was a low blow." He put his hands on his heart to emphasize the point. "Was he that much better than me in the sack? Or were you just fucking with me?"

* * *

 _The perky and spirited ambassador was riding her fiancee vigorously on the floor, as his hands were firmly placed on her ass, guiding her up his schlong, "Mmmmphh, you feel SO GOOD in me. Yeess." Marina kept up the pace, and tightened around him, which only made him shudder underneath her._

 _He was in complete euphoria; the cool breeze giving them goosebumps, while his body grew more hot inside. He gave her ass a few more smacks, before he took off her headgear, "You need to let your hair free. I like you more without all of that stuff, princess."_

 _Marina wanted to change the leverage, so she moved her feet onto his abs, and grabbed his thighs, trying to see how the position would make them feel. As soon as she lifted herself upwards, her legs trembled, and a loud moan escaped her lips, "THAT'S IT PROTEUS. FUCK ME." The prince started to meet her thrusts with lifting up his hips when she is forcing herself down, creating a strict friction._

 _The two started sweating, and their sexual aroma started to roam free outside, and their passionate moans grew louder. He started playing with her breasts, as she caressed his pecs and nipples, growing a stronger embrace with one another. Footsteps were heard, and the two quickly got off one another, rummaging to grab their clothes._

 _Hiding behind one of the trees, they waited to see if anyone was passing them. Marina got on her knees, and started to fondle and stroke Proteus' large penis. His legs instantly grew weak, and despite not wanting to do this, he could not help but hold her face to help thrust in her mouth. "You keep me on my toes Marina. Amazzinng. You feel so nice. Aaahhh."_

 _Vaginal fluids started to leak from her bottom lips, as the arousal from sucking and licking the large shaft was becoming more fun for her. Drool started to leak from her mouth, as she deepthroated him with the speed and eagerness of her performance. She popped him out of her mouth, and licked from his scrotum, all the way to the top. "Should we start going back?"_

 _He lifted her up with ease, "We're too deep into it now, so we have to finish it up. You're a seductress, you know that?" The tip touched her outer vagina, and left it there for a painfully long 10 seconds, before sinking her down to impale her._

* * *

Marina continued with her sexual escapades, "Proteus would just lick and suck for hours on end, while playing with my thighs and pubes. I remember this one time, where he would tend to my womanhood, while massaging my feet. It seems odd, but is shockingly exhilarating. He pushed my legs to my body, and would caress my feet as he made love to me."

Lips were twitching, as he remembered his friend performing those ministrations on him all those years ago, "Yeah, I know. He does it so well. He has this weird habit of biting until blood comes out at time. Now that we're talking, him and I hooked up when we were 13 or 14. We snuck into one of the basement rooms in the castle, and the door got stuck. The only thing that was there was a bunch of beer. We drank, and then for some miraculous reason, we decided to start wrestling. Proteus plays dirty, so he wrapped his legs around my hips, and ran his hands through my hair."

* * *

 _The two young adolescents managed to run into a room in the basement, with the prince being lead by his friend holding his hand. After entering the room, he found himself pinned on the wall, with a tipsy Sinbad pressing himself on the prince, "Why did you drag me here? You know that I have a seminar in a couple of minutes."_

 _A huge grin was on the mischief's face "You forgot what day it is today."_

 _"And what day shall this be?"_

 _"You don't remember? Today is the day that we snuck off, and got into our first sword fight. We saw it as some sort of a... right of passage of becoming men. Our FIRST REALIZATION that we would kick ass in the Navy... side by side." His hands soon trailed up from Proteus' waist, and secured a firm grope on each of the prince's biceps, "You promised that we would celebrate this with our fathers favourite whiskeys every year onwards. It is the fourth year."_

 _The young prince's breathing was getting heavier, and his nerves were becoming more sensitive, as his friend pressed their bodies closer, while being caressed, and feeling the alcohol-induced breath hit his neck and adam's apple made him grow more hot and nervous. Trying to find words, he could barely escape them, "Wha... what'ta y... you doing? This is... PREPOSTEROUS. My father's gonna be furious." He circled his arms around Sinbad's, but it only caused their bodies to be pressed closer together. He pinned his rebellious friend to the floor, only pressing against his groin, "You're DRUNK. I'll get you back to your room... WOAH."_

 _Sinbad wrapped his legs in a tighthold around Proteus' waist, and put his hands through his scalp, "Your father wants you to loosen up. You're barely 13, and you already act like someone in your 50s. And if we're to enter the Navy, we must practice what the men do. UNITE in comrade and BECOME A TEAM." He managed to flip them over, so he was on top, and pinned the prince down by grasping his neck, and grinding against him, "Come on, and loosen up. You and I know... you and I know how loose you can get. You know you want it."_

 _He tried to ignore the raging hard-on that was rubbing against his friend's raging hard-on, "So what do you have planned for me? I... I..." His sentence was interrupted when Sinbad pressed their lips together, and there was no control to prevent him from kissing back._

 _"Sometimes you need to just shut up."_

* * *

Her breasts were extremely hard, and had to clench her legs. Imaging the two burly and muscular men wrestle around for physical and sexual dominance was too present in her nerves, "Oh my... Is that it?"

"You can predict what happened from there. Sometimes he would win, other times I would win. Kind of like when you and I are in bed. Proteus knew how to have a good time."

"How old were you two? Like 12? I feel like I've been in such a dark from the both of you, and... everything makes sense. I should have known better."

He didn't really know what to say, and comprehend how she was reacting, "Is it creeping you out? I don't want you to feel like you're used too, since you... you're a bad bitch. Your beauty is something that I cannot even describe that will capture it. I hate being so gushy."

Marina cut him off, "No, it's nothing like that. I'm getting overly aroused. My two men... roughing it up. Seems like you and him had a lot of adventures in the castle as well. It's almost better than being on the sea. What else happened? Tell the details."

"Well..."

* * *

 _Both of the teens ended up only in their underwear, as they sloppily started to drink on the floor together, laughing obnoxiously over nothing. Sinbad roughly pushed him on the floor, and started pouring beer onto his friends chest to putting the bottle in his mouth, "Try this one. Suck it DOOWWWNNNN." Proteus grabbed the bottle, while Sinbad started to slurp the alcohol from his friend's body, sucking in his left nipple, while pinching the right."_

 _Proteus finished the drink, and put it on the floor, so he can run his hand through his friend's windblown hair, "Aaaahhh. This is NOT a way to fight my friend... We... we shouldn't be doing this."_

 _"But we are, and you like it." His hands went into his friends underwear to stroke him off, "Aaaaahhhhh. I see the prince is packing in more than one way." His warm mouth soon was wrapped around the prince's cock, and soon found himself choking on it from his friend thrusting in it. Sinbad found his hands around Proteus' ass, and gripping it while moaning on his cock._

 _The prince's mouth starts to water, and while enjoying the blowjob, he was becoming very eager, pulling his friend's face off, "Get your big ass over here. We're gonna perform a Trojan 96."_

 _Sinbad evoked a deep chuckle, and positioned his cock over Proteus' face, while he continued to suck and probe the princely cock. The two continued to thrust in the other's mouth, as the mutters and moans continued to fill the room. Sweat was colliding onto sweat, muscle was colliding onto muscle, and youthful sexual exploration continued to peak. Sinbad was more than shocked when Proteus started to roughly smack his ass repeatedly, and Proteus' cock soon slipped out of his mouth, "AAAAAHHHHH SMACK IT. FFFUUUUCKKKKK."_

 _Proteus only smacked him harder in anger, "SHUT UP. The LAST thing we need is for people to hear us." He soon fondled Sinbad's balls, while probing his friend's perky asshole, and the bad boy started trembling and clenching before he released load after load in the prince's mouth._

 _"That was good." He soon found himself flipped on his back, and his legs in the air, as Proteus briefly licked his asshole, while seeing his friend stroke himself, before impaling himself, "AAAAAHHHHHH." Proteus kissed him to simmer the loud scream, and found Sinbad dig his fingers into his back. His testicles were meshing with Proteus' pubic hair, and his limp cock was pressing against the latter's abs._

 _The two paused in their embrace for minutes, as the prince was getting used to his friend's tight and warm anus, while the bad boy was getting used to his friend's thick and heavy penis. Shallow moans came from both men, and Proteus grabbed his friend's feet to use as leverage, "I've always thought you had a nice ass. I... I can't believe we're doing this."_

 _Sinbad's eyes were barely open, and captured his prince's lips before muttering, "Just move and fuck me." Proteus' waist was mostly lifted from Sinbad's cock-hugging ass, only to instantly implant his way back into it. A rhythm was soon set between them, and they looked directly into one another, leaning their foreheads into one another as they made passionate love._

 _All he could do was tighten or loosen his anus as he was on the receiving and passive end of their sex. After scratching up the prince's back, he reached down to smack his ass a few times, and groping it._

* * *

"He was definitely a man with many sides." She took off her bra, and started to grope and caress it, letting moans escaped from her mouth, "You know, while he is an exquisite man in many ways, he was right about one thing... And this is the most important."

Sinbad leaned closer to his woman, and intentionally let his breath hit her neck, "And what is that?"

Marina grabbed his large, rough, an calloused hands to put over her mounds, "That you're irresistible. Every... utter from his mouth about you was... true. You have... a swagger, that is undeniable, and I see why you two were close."

"Enough about him, we'll visit him soon enough." He lent forward to suckle and fondle on her breasts, "When I saw you, I wanted to make sweet love to you, and you are definitely the best person I have been with." Looking over her toned body, and smelling her nice scent, he only lent closer to her, pressing his groin against hers, moving his body seductively over her, "You've definitely aged well. I wish that I would have had you before he ever did."

She started to moan when his hardness grew over her underwear, and felt his huge arms wrap around her, "You know, I have had this wish for a long... long, long time, that I never shared with anyone." Her hands made its way to pull down his underwear.

He helped shimmy it off, as he started to lick up towards her neck, before suckling all the way to her ear, "And what is that?"

Hands made it's way up his muscular ass, defined back, and into his hair, and right as he slid into her (ripping her underwear), she muttered, "I want a threesome." Almost instantly, he sunk into her, and trembled on top of her.

Shock, bewilderment, and slight excitement overcame him, "With someone from the crew?" He slowly started to pull out from her, and was unsure if she was going to respond.

"No, with Proteus." Right after those words were uttered, he sank back into her vaginal walls, and a groan escaped his lips. "Just like that babe." He stopped for a while, as they physically accustom to one another, while letting the thought linger in the air. "You know you want it too. I hear you mutter his name in your sleep, and you're frustrated. It would be a new adventure."

As a way of agreement, he slid his cock in and out of her like a piston, both of their eyes glazing as they enveloped one another's body in a deep manner. She wraps her arms and legs tighter around him as his muscular body hover over her, and drawing the couple together.

Covered in sweat from their frivolous sex, the sound of their bodies slam together grew louder and louder to the point that the entire crew could probably hear. Their bodies grow more tense as things get more and more sweaty and aggressive, "You're... so tight. You liked getting fucked like this? You want to get fucked like this by two men like this?"

Her body starts to spasm, as the mental imagination and the physical intimacy was leading her up to an orgasm, "Yes, yes, yes. I'm gonna blow." His back and ass arcs as her walls start to tighten and warm more from her liquids, and they both climax and collapse together.

Their bodies softened and relaxed, and they went out to cuddle one another; breathing heavily. "Do you think that the crew heard?"

"When has that stopped us from going at it before?" He went out of his way to fix her hair, and caress her cheek, "You know... you're even more beautiful when you're like this." After taking a few heavy breaths, Sinbad hissed with exhaustion, "How about we go back to Syracuse?"

"I like that. I've been getting a bit seasick."


	2. Chapter 2

The prince of Syracuse was at yet another ball, and this was a blatant set-up from his father to hook him up. Another girl came and went to introduce herself, and things just weren't working, "It's nice to meet you." The last woman walked off, and he sighed when the line finished, turning to his father, "While I appreciate how much you care, none of this was necessary."

"It was more than dumb of you to let Marina walk off with that Sinbad. If he was a true friend of yours, he would have respected the sanction of your engagement, but once again, he didn't." The elderly man scoffed in anger, "I don't know what happened to that boy. His father would be so disappointed in where he ended up, and he was such a well-mannered kid when you all were younger. He went to become such a waste."

Proteus could not help but roll his eyes, "Sinbad proved to be a good man, and Marina made a choice, which I respect. Everyone has the option of choice."

The king hated how depressed his son was, and blamed it on those two, "They left you to be... A SHELL of your former self. You have not been the same since they've left, and you need to have a beautiful, strong, and caring woman on your side. You're too good to not deserve that. WHAT did you do to deserve this fate?"

"Father, these balls are not going to help me get better. I'm trying with these women, but nothing is coming together. None of them can hold a conversation, and everyone is pressuring me on this matter." He saw a shadow that looked like his childhood friend, but then dismissed it as a delusion, "Father, I know that since mom passed, you became more pushy with me finding a wife and a family, and it increased since she..." He could have sworn he saw his ex-fiance outside as well, and tried to shake it off, "You don't need to worry about me. Now, if I may excuse myself." He got up from the throne, and walked outside to see if he is delusional. Proteus looked around frantically, and walked even further, only to see nothing, "I must be going mad."

* * *

The couple decided to climb the wall into his room, instead of bursting through the party. Marina could not help herself but complain, "Ugh, WHY did we need to climb the wall? BOTH of us are familiar with the castle, and know that there are many ways to get there."

"Well, this way is more fun, and something tells me that if his father saw us, he would be more than thrilled. He blamed me for getting his son in trouble, and I'm sure he's not that fond of you after leaving with me."

He managed to hop into the room, and chuckled that nothing changed. Everything is folded and overtly clean, with books all over his desk, "Proteus, never change."

Marina soon hopped into the room, and noticed the same thing, "At least he didn't change up his room since we've left." She took off her outerwear, revealing a tight lingerie underneath, plopping on the king-sized bed. "Get the secret stash of whiskey that he always has in here."

"At least he told you about that too," he was already a step ahead of her, and threw the bottle on the bed. Sinbad started to perform a striptease for his girlfriend, as he seductively danced, while removing his top, and using it to smother her against his muscular torso, "Who's bad?"

She licked his abs, before pushing him off, "Most certainly not you." The whiskey bottle ended up in her mouth, before pouring some of it on her breasts with a grin on her face. He took a swig of whiskey before pushing her on the bed, and liking her cleavage. A makeout session soon emerged, and they snuck in a sip of beer in between the passionate fight of their lips.

Footsteps were heard, and the prince entered his room, before stopping in complete shock. Nothing came out of his mouth, but quickly reached in his secret whiskey stash to gulp the entire bottle down his throat. The wave quickly hit him, and the alcohol made him fall on the bed beside his fiance, slurring, "Why... what... why are... you're here... why?"

"It's been 11 years, and you still talk too much. The only thing you need to know is that we both miss you. Marina, handle his top, while I handle his pants," Sinbad demanded, quickly rushing over to unbuckle Proteus' pants. Once that was over with, he stroked the only penis he has ever experienced, shocked with how much larger it was. "Your dick's almost as big as mine." Right before his brother said something, he plunged it in his mouth.

Proteus shuddered from the warm mouth around him, and the stubble rubbing against his balls and thighs. He felt Marina caress his abdomen and chest, looking at her for any type of answers, "Was... How did this... Man, you suck good dick. Marina... Why is this ha... happening."

She looked into her former fiance's deep eyes, and she definitely missed looking at his looks and elegance, "Sinbad and I... talked, and you've been sleeping with us both. It's been almost a year, we're sea sick, and missed you." The two then lent forward to engage in a tantalizing kiss.

Sinbad started stroking himself while watching his two favourite people make out profusely, and seeing the passion between the two caused him to be a bit jealous, so he bit down on his dick, "Don't forget about me."

"Just for that, I'm gonna make love to her in front of you, and you can fuck off," the prince hissed angrily, kicking his first lover in the chest, and flipping Marina on her back, to rub her down. He ripped Marina's underwear, and moaned from the sight of her vagina.

Vaginal fluids started to leak from Marina's womanhood, and eagerly watching Proteus flick his tip across it only made her more charged up. She caressed his back, and gave his nipple a nibble, finally having her wet dream realized. Right when she was mentally preparing for the penetration, her current boyfriend pulled him back from her, and the two started their typical sexually-induced, playful fighting. Marina inserted a finger in her cunt, watching the two naked men pin one another on the floor, and shove each other around.

He had to grab Sinbad's neck, and pin him to the wall, "Are you jealous? Sinbad always needs to be the center of attention." He soon found himself kneed, as Sinbad grabbed him by his legs, and pushed him on the wall.

"Jealous of what? We both know that I'm the man. The ladies love a bad boy, and she chose ME." He wanted to remind Proteus who had the bigger balls and dick, taking it a bit too literally by grinding on him. Proteus tried to kick him in the balls, and pushed him slightly. Both of their banter was interrupted by a loud moan, from the beautiful woman they both love.

While this was turning her on, her two fingers could not fulfill the satisfaction that the objects in front of her has in the past, and the amount they can together in the near future, "You two going at it like animals is nice, but I was the one who wanted a threesome, so can you two hunks come over here so I can suck you both off?"

Mischievous and childish looks were shared among the two men, as they high fived one another. Both of them ran towards her, and shoved one another to see who could get her first.

She grabbed both of their large schlongs, and had fun fondling them, "You're both literally the same size. Of course Sinbad's hairier, but both were two of the most beautiful men she has ever seen. The moans made Marina feel nice, and she wanted one more thing before she sucked them off, "Before I blow you both, I want you two to make out. You both have made so many innuendos about one another to me, but I want to see it first hand."

Proteus checked out his friend, and admitted that he liked how his friend filled out, and grew into the sexy, ruggish pirate he came to be, grabbing the back of his neck, "Come here, sexy." He forced Sinbad into a feverish kiss, and the pirate definitely reciprocated, by shoving his tongue in the prince's mouth, and yanking him by his ponytail. Both men moaned in each other's mouth as Marina put both of their cocks in her mouth.

It took a lot of struggle to fit both of their dicks in her mouth, but she made it work. Cupping both of their asses, she slowly slip up and down on both of them at the same time, and their clearly appreciated it, with the way both of them ran through her hair.

The hardness of both of them was a bit too much for her jaws, though she did enjoy it. After releasing them, she slapped their cocks together, before going halfway down Sinbad's shaft. She took him all the way down, while vigorously stroking Proteus, "Atta girl. Isn't my girl amazing?"

"She is," Proteus agreed, before she switched to deepthroat him, panting, "She's a lot better than you are." It resulted in a bite on his neck, causing him to pinch Sinbad's nipple. "You have no reason to be mad. You technically took her from me." His eyes could not leave Sinbad's throbbing cock, so he bent over to suck it profusely, moaning while getting blown himself.

Marina let go of his cock from her moth, and knelt up, so she could hover on it. She placed both of her legs around his hips, and wrapped her arms around him, before squatting over his thick cock, squirming in sheer delight, "Oooohhh I've missed your dick. A shout escaped her lips when he held her as he got up from the bed to stand up, and then slowly moving her hips to the motion of his hips' moving in a painfully slow motion, "Hurry up. PLEASE FUCK ME."

Her wish was soon granted when he roughly grabbed her ass to sink his throbbing cock in her deepest depths. The sensation between her legs quickly grew, and she clutched the prince for dear life, making out with him profusely. The moaning quickly grew louder and louder, as she started to bite his lip aggressively, and attack his tongue in her mouth.

The bad boy was on the bed stroking himself, while his two favourite people were going at it like rabbits on steroids, "Yeah, fuck her good. Make him feel nice. I want to make love and rough the both of you up."

"Well then get in here," grunted Proteus, as he wildly thrusts in her, both of their sweating bodies making it harder for them to hold onto one another. Sinbad approaches the both of them to goose both of them; almost comparing them. He then decided to get behind his woman, and inserted himself into her anus, causing her to scream.

Marina instantly started to cum, and her entire body started to tremble, with both men needing to hold her tightly to keep her still, "FEELS BETTER THAN I COULD EVER IMAGINE.." Her breathing grew tenfold, and was starting to glaze out of consciousness from the overwhelming cocks filling her up, and their tightly muscled bodies hugging her entire body. Both men took one side of her neck, and sucked on it, as they started to move their penetrations into both of her ends, "Aaaahhhhhh. Make love to me you sexy beasts." Droll started to escape her lips, since it felt brilliant having two cocks, and two special cocks fuck the life out of her was extremely erotic.

He liked his girlfriend's neck, and bit her as her ass tightened around him, "You like it when the Prince and I fuck you at the same time? You like it when all the attention's on you?"

"You want Sinbad and I to fight over control, right? You like the division, since it makes you more important to us, than each other, right?"

"I do. I do. You're both mine. You two love one another more than you've ever loved me. I was neither of your first." She did not notice that Proteus was reaching over her to caress Sinbad's thigh and ass, as he started to slip out of her vagina.

Marina was carried to the bed by her current lover, as he hovered his big body over top her, and splattered against her labia to penetrate her slowly started to move his cock in and out of her, going deeper every time, causing her to dig her nails into his back.

Proteus was stroking himself, and licking his lips as he watched Sinbad impale her, and how his ass fluctuated with every deep thrust. He walked over to him, and started to insert himself, causing the pirate to scream. The three-way connection was something all of them swiftly enjoyed, as they moved and caressed one another through their steamy and sweaty movements. "I've missed this ass just as much as I've missed her pussy."

She made out with her boyfriend, as he pounded her vagina, and moaning in her mouth. The mystery of what was causing him to moan only made her more horny. After Proteus smacked him a few times, she felt him flinch and throb in her, making her become more wet, "That's so hot. Fuck him more."

Being in the middle of the sexiest woman and man he's ever seen, Sinbad was moaning and screaming for his life, despite Proteus shoving his fingers in his mouth, "GIVE IT TO ME YOU TWO. IMMA FUCK YOUR CUNT WHILE HE FUCKS MY ASS. AAAHHHHH YYEEEEEESSS." He tried hard not to release in his girlfriend's leaking vagina, but he found it almost impossible.

He lent into Sinbad's back to bite him, as the three of them continuously went at it, wrapping his arms around his waist, "Ahhhhh. You feel better than you did when we were younger. A bigger ass too. I could fuck you two for days, but I'm about to blow."

"Get off him. You won't cum in him, especially after he fucks you, while you fuck me. Get over here," Marina demanded, as the two slowly got off her. As the men switched, Sinbad smacked Proteus' ass, "Can one of you go down on me, while the other play with my breasts?"

The two started whispering to one another, which caused her to be confused. Instead, they both went over to lick each of her thighs, before slowly making their way to lick each of her vaginal lips. Both took turns dipping in between her lips, flicking her clitoris, and caress her vulva. Each of her legs were on a man, as she started to profusely leak her womanly juices on each of them. "You've always had a refined, sweet taste you Marina. Nice to know that you're still the same physically, and wasn't... tarnished."

"Was that supposed to be an insult for me?" Sinbad muttered, as he stuck two fingers in her. "Remember whose gonna be tearing that ass soon." He split his fingers as he started to pull out of her, but found his method interrupted when his friend stuck two fingers in her as well.

Marina could not keep her legs and hips still, as the two men were ravishing her nether regions just the way she likes it. Their fingers were starting to hit her sensitive spot, and her nerves started to jolt, feeling like mush, "RIGHT THERE, RIGHT THERE, RIGHT THERE. NEITHER OF YOU BETTER STOP. AAAHHHH THAT'S IT." Both of them gave each other a devious look, before they released their fingers from her pussy.

Before she could react, Proteus pounced on top of her, and inserted himself in her vagina, placing his hands in her hair, before he thrusts into her vigorously; kissing her with heated passion. "Did you tell him about how we made love? How we rolled around on the garden? How we made love in his old bedroom?"

"You never told me that room was his old bedroom?" she gasped. completely shocked. Her body only made her wrap around him tighter, as she got wetter, "It makes it hotter though."

Sinbad smacked Proteus' ass a few times, as he licked his anus, "You dirty bastard. In my old room?" He got up to impale his shaft in Proteus' anus, using one hand to slightly choke him, "How do you like that? You got me fucked up with your antics. You like being fucked in the ass? You like being taken off your high throne to bend down for two pirates?"

He felt Sinbad pull his hair back, and brutally invade his hole; probing him like a sharp knife digging into him. With Marina scratching his back, he felt like he was being violated, which was something he needed after all of these tedious balls. Proteus started to writhe more and more in between them, as she moved her hips with his dick, and Sinbad continued to gag his mouth as they fucked.

The sweaty sex got steamier as all three of them started to sweat and overheat from their colliding bodies and breath moaning on one another. He continued to ram his cock in and out of her cunt, while his ass was receiving the same treatment, with a lot of smacks being given and received within the threesome. The three separate connections between them all, whether it was former lovers, childhood friends, or current lovers all merged and intertwined into one embodiment of earth shattering pleasure and an intimacy that was beyond any physicality.

"Ahhh I'm about to blow in your ass."

"I hate it when you do that. Get it off," the prince whined. His wish was soon granted as he was soon free from the impaling dick. He saw Sinbad walk past him to stand in front of his face, where he inserted his dick into Marina's mouth to suck off. He soon got off, and held his cock out for her, only to be shocked when she put his to press against Sinbad's in her mouth.

The former ambassador stroked down to their tight balls, and traced up to their abs, as she went down on the both of them. A few slight choking sounds came from her mouth as she bobbed her head back and forth, before ultimately giving her jaws a break. Marina eagerly swirled and flocked her tongue on both of their heads, feeling some precum leak from the both of them. Her hands wrapped around both of them to stroke them off, "I want it all. I want to taste and swirl your cums together." Soon enough, she got her wish, as both of them released in her warm mouth at the same time.

Proteus and Sinbad looked at her, and looked at one another, and then repeated it again. Clearly, they had the same idea, with the devious grins in their face looking identical. They laid her down, and plopped below her, lifting her legs, and placing one leg on each of their shoulders. They licked down from her vulva to her thighs, her kneecaps, calves, and to suck down her toes. An upward pattern was made, as they slowly made their way to lick her pussy lips, occasionally brushing their tongue against one another.

Her eyes started to slowly shut as their fingers worked the outside and inside of her vagina, while their facial hair tickles the area. Seizing and trembling legs soon came to be from their ministrations, and hearing the moans on her womanhood made her leak even more, grinding on them more profusely. Marina started to fondle and grope at her breasts for more stimulation, making almost incomprehensible groans and moans from her mouth, "So... Sooooo. Soooooo... close."

The men would soon get their way when all of a sudden, her fluids flicked all over their faces, as she let out a scream, and they licked it all up. As she was recovering, they plopped on the bed beside her, all embracing in a three-way cuddle. Proteus put himself in the middle, trying to catch his breath, "So... what does this mean?"

"Well, we're homesick, so we'll come home a lot more. We haven't been able to leave the Mediterranean for a year, and... we never realized why. It was a huge transition for me to be out there, especially with a bunch of men I didn't know, and... somehow it lead us here."

"There's a ball downstairs. We go down, have a few drinks with the King, dance with some uptight snobs, so on and so forth," the rogue half joked, though there was some seriousness in his voice.

Proteus gave him a deadpanned glare, "Absolutely not. I came up here away from the party for a reason. And if my father sees all of us, and just looks at the marks over us, he'll flip. Tonight was supposed to be when I find a wife."

Marina felt a bit of guilt, "I still feel pretty bad about that. Your father will never forgive me for leaving you and my duty."

Sinbad bluntly gave him a demand, "Come with us. When we leave back for the sea, you're coming with us."

"I... I can't just leave my father because of a steamy threesome between the two I love. I am a prince, and am going to become the king. You two can just leave and explore the world, but I am the only one who can be a successor of my father."

"Since we were... probably toddlers, you and I talked about all the adventures we wanted to experience, and all the worlds we want to travel, but I was lucky enough to do that. You have never left your castle, and if you were to cross the seas, it was only for something the kingdom forced you to do."

Anger ans resentment soon surfaced on the prince, "You were ABLE TO LEAVE because you were RUNNING from your issues. You ran after not being able to grieve your father, ran because you started to lust over my fiance, left because you were scared my father would find out about us, and because you couldn't handle what people were saying."

She did not like where things were going, so she started to slowly caress their bodies, "Please let's not fight. We just shared something beautiful."

The pirate only ignored his girlfriend, and got more riled up, "Because I CONTINUOUSLY COVERED YOUR ASS? You're MISERABLE, and you have let your life eat you up. EVERY TIME I SEE YOU, you look more miserable. I lived life, and if you think BEING COMPLACENT in your misery is any better, YOU. ARE. WRONG."

Marina grabbed both of their chins roughly to shut them up, "There's no need to argue and fight. Kiss and make up." She forced them to kiss by pushing their faces together, before kissing each of them. "Sinbad, we're in town for now, so let's enjoy it."

"Sorry. I'll stay for a few days, if he joins us on the sea for a few weeks."

After a bunch of long, heavy breathing, Proteus held both of their cheeks, so they could all engage in a tantalizing three-way kiss, "If you two continue to make love to me like that, I will definitely join you on the ship from time to time."


End file.
